Random Dream of Kenshinness
by RainDragon
Summary: Well... here ya go. The world has gone mad, apparently, and the anime characters of the world have gathered to watch idiots sing. Don't ask me, it was in my dream.


**Well, here's a story. It's... kind of a story. See, I had a dream a while ago and wrote it into a story! It was an awesome dream. See, what happened was, I had the dream, woke up (it was about 1 am) and began writing this story. Yes, I wrote it when I was drowsy and tired, so it's a bit... incoherent. So you know, both"RainDragon" and "Papaya-Lady- Person" are me, that was me in the dream, those are my names.**

**Oh, and don't even ask about the thing with Aoshi, I DO NOT know where that came from, but it was in my dream. Don't ask about Hiko hitting on my friend either-- I think I have a pretty good idea where _that _came from, but you honestly wouldn't understand if I told you. (coughryanattractiondissordercough)**

**If you want to know more about Papaya-Lady-Person and the Kumquatz, et cetera, check out a website developed by the Kumquatz with some random help from other people. Also check out to find out more about Denmarkia, land of the Kumquatz, and a few other nations of Benny's Universe.**

**On with the dream-type-story-thing-ish.**

**Here ya go.

* * *

**

A young girl, about 13 years of age, sat alone at a table a small café-type place with a stage. Well, actually it was a rather large small café-type place with a stage, but still it was crowded—tonight was open mike night.

Why any crowd would flock to see a bunch of idiots sing horribly, RainDragon had no idea.

She sat back and relaxed as the first performer took the stage. She started, however, as he came into the light, for she recognized his long black hair and defined features—Hiko.

With a gasp, RainDragon perceived the room to be full of anime characters; 'twas chiefly the cast of Rurouni Kenshin, but she was sure she had seen a certain pair of twitching doggie ears among a head of silver hair.

Hike began his performance, and the girl relaxed again, glad to be among the characters she had come to know through her excessive watching of anime and reading of Manga… especially a few particular very hot guys… and if you can't figure out who at least a couple of them are, you should probably not be reading this fic.

The music reached her ears:

_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
__So sexy that it hurts  
__Oh, so sexy…_

She was forced to stifle a laugh, as a tall muscular man—Aoshi, she knew him to be—leaned over from a nearby table and whispered to her, "That's why I'm not wearing a shirt."

Papaya-Lady-Person sat dumbfounded for a few moments before looking over at Aoshi again to find that he was, indeed, shirtless. Hmm. She shrugged and turned away—somehow, she had never understood the insane hordes of girls who worshiped Aoshi for his sexiness, so she chose to ignore the comment.

She turned her head slightly and noticed Kaoru sitting a few tables over—without Kenshin. Where was Kenshin, anyway? She suddenly realized that among the people form his series, Kenshin was absent. _Ah well, _she thought, and randomly drew an engraved throwing star from within her gi and chucked it a Kaoru. It struck the woman in the throat and she fell over, bleeding and dead.

And nobody noticed….

RainDragon silently patted herself on the back for assassinating the hated whiny keezchake who so clearly did not deserve the hot, red-haired, Irish-looking Kenshin.

Then she saw Kenshin—he was sitting at a table somewhat closer to the stage than her own, but he was not alone. He was sitting with the beautiful woman who was his true love, the one who deserved him… Tomoe. Kenshin was sitting with Tomoe.

RainDragon could barely keep herself from cheering in a freakishly loud and annoying voice at the fact that Kenshin and his love were at last getting together again, since Tomoe was finally back from the grave….

Took her long enough.

And so, it wasn't long before Kenshin and Tomoe leaned forward into a kiss.

At this point RainDragon could control herself no longer. She stood up (in the middle of Hiko's song, mind you) and clapped and cheered with such explosive enthusiasm that half the room turned to stare at her with their mouths hanging agape like idiots.

Suddenly, the table at which RainDragon was sitting no longer housed only one. All around her, her newly appeared anime-obsessive friends stood and joined the applause. Kumquat #2 and Kumquat #1 both patted Papaya-Lady-Person on the back for slaughtering the hated Kaoru, and the all pointed and laughed some more at Hiko. It was general merriment all around.

Except for Left Shoe Girl, who sat in the back in the back looking quite pissed off at being surrounded be a bunch of anime freaks.

Hiko, by the way, had abruptly stopped singing at the applause and was now bowing profusely and saying into the microphone, "Yes, I know I'm just so great… and sexy…. Try to contain your enthusiasm… I still have half a song to go…." He smiled broadly at being so well liked.

The girls, however, disregarded his comments and did not stop cheering, because, of course, they did not care a fug about Hiko.

Kenshin and Tomoe at length broke apart, but the cheering was not to be ceased—in fact, many others had joined in the ferocious clapping as well, and the room was (not surprisingly) (but annoyingly) getting quite loud. Finally, a young woman stood up from her table and screeched at the top of her lungs:

"SHUT UP!"

(Immediate silence follows)

After only one moment, however, Hiko once again began displaying his oversized ego into the microphone. The woman (who had, in fact, been Megumi) snarled at him and began hurling opium at his face until he shut up and got off stage.

Soon Hiko arrived at the group of young women who had started the cheering (a.k.a. RainDragon/Papaya-Lady-Person and her friends). Choosing Kumquat #2 as a likely candidate, he wandered over to her and began inquiring,

"So… later, you want to go back to my place…."

Our Papaya wandered away at this time, choosing instead to become acquainted with the characters she was less familiar with. She met two (rather attractive) brothers from a show called Loveless, and struck up a conversation with them for a while. There was a group of girls from the series Love Hina, but she didn't talk to them long. She saw a short, very ugly person walk by, whom she recognized as the main character from Yu-Gi-Oh, and she rapidly moved away.

Then, she recognized a fuzzy-tailed little person with a fiery attitude. "Shippou!" She called out, but was not heard. At least it was conformation that InuYasha was indeed around.

Not long after, she heard a slap and turned around—Kagome was walking haughtily toward the door, and InuYasha's face sported a bright red hand mark.

"Ah, come on Kagome!" he called as he followed her out of the building.

And… that was pretty much the end. Ah, so many unanswered questions: What happened between Kenshin and Tomoe afterward? Did Kumquat #2 go back to Hiko's place? What became of the rest of RainDragon's anime-obsessive friends? What's the story behind those guys from Loveless? What is going on between InuYasha and Kagome _this time?_ How come Miroku and Sango never showed up? Perhaps they were… ALONE together? Dun dun dun! And what of Misao? She never showed up either! Gasp! And… Will Megumi get busted for opium possession? WILL I EVER SHUT UP?

No body knows….

But you'll just have to deal with that, 'cause this is the end of the fic! Uh-huh, that's all! Toodles! …Now shove off.

THE END

* * *

**...I'm not even going to say anything...**


End file.
